Dangerously Sexy Halloween
by Katrara
Summary: The Uchiha brothers are lovers, living with their uncle since their parents died, and now running a successful buissness, life is perfect. Until Halloween rolls around and everything starts falling apart. LEMONS! YAOI! INCEST! VIOLENCE! NOT FOR UNDER AGE!


**_Dangerously Sexy Halloween_**

* * *

**_Introduction_**

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, brothers living on their own.

Sasuke currently fifteen, 5'5", 115 lbs, black hair with a blue tint, pale skin, onyx eyes. Grade level; eleventh. Excels in Marshall arts, drawing, guitar, and writing.

Itachi currently twenty-one, 5'11", 140 lbs, pure black hair, pale skin, onyx eyes. Grade level; college. Excels in Marshall arts, writing, shooting, and electronics.

When Sasuke was seven, Itachi only thirteen their parents died in a drunken car crash. They had been out on a very stressful business meeting on whether or not to expand the company. They had stopped at a bar to get a few drinks to relax before going home to their children. They'd ended up having just one or two more than they should have and smashed into a telephone poll, the speed they were going at plus the impact killed them both.

Sasuke and Itachi had to live with their uncle until Itachi turned eighteen, gained custody of Sasuke, took over the family business, and gained millions in inheritance.

Both children were the top of their classes in all subjects and now ran the old family business when not in classes with the help of their uncle.

The chain of stores throughout the world is what gave the family the wealth it did. The stores sold a great variety of books, music, movies, and clothes.

Now the main store, run by the brothers was by far the best one. It was the biggest one but also if you knew your way around japan you would be learn that the basement wasn't used for storage, it was a different store, called 'Akatsuki'.

In the Akatsuki you could buy almost any weapon you wanted and the kinkiest and sexiest toys and outfits around, and more. It was barely legal but everything was done legally and they dealt with nothing illegal, making sure all weapons had a permit.

The workers in the main Uchiha store, named simply after the family as 'Title Uchiha', were very different then the ones in Akatsuki.

The ones in Title Uchiha would quit and get hired as they would in a normal store, the ones in Akatsuki were a bit more permanent. Madara, Sasuke and Itachi's uncle, was fully in charge of Akatsuki and Itachi was fully in charge of Title Uchiha.

It was a simple double business run by a not simple family. Not because the brothers parents were dead but because the brothers were incestuous.

* * *

**_Now_**

* * *

"Sasuke, come on wake up love" Itachi whispered into his little brothers ear, nipping it lightly.

"Nah, Itachi, please it's Sunday" Sasuke begged, wanting to sleep longer, cuddling up in the bed he shared with his brother.

"But I want to spend some time and play with my little brother" Itachi teased, wrapping an arm around his little brothers waist and licking at his neck.

"I-Itachi. . .mmmm" Sasuke craned his neck back, giving his brother room to leave hot open mouth kisses along the youngers biggest hot spot. (**A/N: People have asked me what a hot spot is, it the area on you body that get you horny really fast, normally like you neck, back, wrist, or somewhere around there.)**

Itachi smirked as Sasuke continued making delicious sounds, wrapping a leg around his younger brothers he started to rock back and forth a bit.

"Mmmmm. . .M-more. . .Please nnngh" Sasuke started panting as the situation continued to excite him more and more.

Than, just by luck, the phone went off. Itachi glanced over at the caller ID. Seeing it was Pein, he reached over answering it. Pein was directly under the Uchiha's in power of the company.

"Hello" Itachi said a little annoyed into the phone for being disturbed. While Sasuke squirmed beneath him, wanting relief.

_"Itachi, the monthly meetings going to start in ten minutes and your still not down here. Normally your first or second here, considering you live up above the entire store." _Pein stated through the phone.

Itachi had completely forgotten about the monthly meeting, thankfully he did live up above all the stores. The building was a four story building. The basement was for the Akatsuki, the main floor for Title Uchiha, and the two smaller floors above it were for living areas for the brothers and Madara. It was very big set up though so everyone had their privacy.

"Alright, I'll be there in just a few minutes" Itachi stated before hanging up the phone.

"Is that annoying meeting today brother?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded and sighed, Sasuke let out a little giggle. "Aw, I'll be up here when your done."

Itachi smirked. "You better be" he stated before leaning down and kissing Sasuke heatedly. Sasuke immediately kissed back, wrapping arms around his brothers neck. Itachi's playful tongue slithered out of his mouth to slide into Sasuke's eager one were the two battled it out for a few minutes, separating only for a moments breathe before tongues met in midair before being shoved down the youngers throat, making him moan in sweet pleasure.

Itachi got up then. "I won't be gone long" he stated than getting up quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. Pulling his hair up into it's signature ponytail he went into the bathroom to finish getting dressed then headed down to the basement.

--

The meetings were normally only about an hour, discussing prices, inventory, customers, rival companies, and what not, then at the end of the meeting just some light talk before everyone would go their separate ways.

--

Up in the Uchiha brothers bedroom Sasuke busied himself with setting up a nice return for his elder brother. Although Itachi hadn't mentioned anything yet that day Sasuke hadn't let the fact that today was the day before Halloween.

He cleaned their bedroom and fit new clean black silk sheets on the king size bed. Pulling out the new black and silk matching pillows Sasuke finished up the bed and littered white rose petals from the door to the bed.

Setting a few jasmine inscents on the window seat Sasuke finished up the room and went to the bathroom to shower. Using his favorite honeysuckle body wash and shampoo.

Once he dried off, straightened out his hair and brushed his teeth he put on a cute little outfit that he knew Itachi would love.

The outfit consisted of a short black skirt with blue under ruffles, fishnet tights with matching hand gloves, a tight black top with blue spaghetti straps and to top it off a cute blue bow in his hair and black choker around his neck.

Once Sasuke was dressed he went into the closet and pulled out a few toys he knew Itachi would enjoy. Itachi was a sucker for bondage.

After lining up the toys on the night stand Sasuke went around the room and lit some candles that would go with the jasmine in scents.

Looking at the clock Sasuke saw Itachi would be coming up at any time now, so he wandered onto the bed, careful not to mess it up and handcuffed himself to the headboard. The cuffs matched the bed with red fur lining as to not cut himself.

--

Itachi slowly made his way up to his room after the meeting, it had gone wonderful. Everything up just a little low on some inventory but a quick order would fix that up.

Itachi was a little curious on whether or not Sasuke had remembered that today was the day before Halloween or not and if he should expect anything when he opened the door to his bedroom. The brothers always did something special for each other around their favorite holiday. Itachi had already told Sasuke he had a nice surprise for him planned on Halloween so if Sasuke was going to do something it was going to be today.

Entering the hallway that housed his room he immediately smelled jasmine inscents and knew Sasuke remembered and was up to something.

Wandering over to his door he slowly creaked it open, finding the room lowly lit with candles. The first things he saw in the room was the jasmine inscents on the window and the candles around the room. Then fully opening the door he was able to see what awaited him completely.

His adorable little brother, wearing the sexiest little outfit and chained to the bed, looking at him lustfully. On the nightstand by the bed he could see that his little lover had even layed out some toys for him and layed out a pathway to the bed in white rose petals. The bed sheets had clearly been changed as well.

Itachi concluded this was going to be a good day.

Sasuke seeing the smirk on Itachi's face spoke first. "Happy Halloween Aniki"

Itachi followed the trail of petals to the bed. Crawling on it and straddling his little brothers waist.

"Hm, is this my candy?" Itachi asked playfully.

Sasuke nodded. "Would you like to unwrap it now" he teased.

"Just a little, I like how adorable you are like this" Itachi stated going down to kiss his brother while working on removing the damn tights.

Sasuke greedily ate up the kiss, knowing what Itachi meant, he'd only take off enough clothing to get in his brother for now.

Tongues battled it out, saliva dribbled down the side of Sasuke's mouth as he continued to make out with the elder.

Itachi slowly relaxed, laying down on his brother, laying one hand on his hip and the other found its way around to the back of Sasuke's head, gripping his hair and guiding the kiss.

Both were panting and getting aroused quickly as the kissing continued getting more and more needy. Sasuke started tugging at his restraints, wanting to touch his lover, but him like this was to sexy for Itachi and so he was left to suffer for the moment.

Hands that had stayed in one general area started to wander Sasuke's body, under his shirt and skirt making the young teen arch his back for more contact.

Itachi smirked, going down to play with Sasuke's neck. Licking, sucking, and biting, resulting in a needy and panting Sasuke.

"M-more. . .P-please A-a-aniki. . . I need more" Itachi loved begging almost as much as he did bondage.

"Mmmm, more what love." Itachi teased, going to the bedside table to grab a few things once the tights were fully off. Sasuke couldn't see what his mischievous brother had picked up off the table since his eyes were closed in sweet pleasure but when he felt something pressing to his entrance he knew that Itachi had defiantly picked up a smaller dildo.

As Itachi pushed the toy up into his little brother Sasuke couldn't keep in a small moan, but still wanting more. The toy was small and nothing compared to the elder.

Sasuke squirmed around trying to get more pleasure from the toy, lifting his hips and moving around as his brother held the toy inside him, waiting.

When Sasuke let out a sharp gasp followed by a slow moan Itachi smashed the toy up into that spot, making sure it would continue to rub against it.

Sasuke let out a yell of pure pleasure as his prostate was rammed by the toy. Rocking his hips Sasuke slowly got the toy to continuously rub and dig into that sweet bundle of nerves, driving him closer to release as Itachi started to fondle him.

Sasuke was so close when he felt something being placed onto his swollen erection. Soon finding it to be a cock ring.

"T-take it o-o-off. . .p-please. . . An-aniki I. . .I want to c-come" Sasuke continued to pant and moan under his brothers ministrations. Itachi only smirked at his brothers cut little act.

"But I've only just started to play my love" Itachi whispered into the youngers ear, sending shivers down his spine as his ear was given a light lick before the elder moved down to suck where his shoulder and neck met, leaving a clear hickey.

"ah. . . haaa haa. . . ha. . . I-Itachi please. . . I need it so bad" Sasuke continued to beg.

"Mmmm. . . Need what little brother" Itachi continued his teasing game.

"I n-need to co-come. . . I-Itachi please. . . L-let m-m-me come" Sasuke was getting desperate.

Letting out a chuckle of satisfaction Itachi moved back under his lovers skirt and took out the cock ring and dildo, leaving Sasuke as a needy mess. Itachi went back to slipping his hands under the tight little shirt his brother was wearing as he continued to leave love bites and hickeys along the smallers neck and shoulders.

Itachi moved up off his little brother as another torturous idea came to his head, moving down Sasuke's body he pushed the skirt up just a bit to get under it enough to lick at his member.

"Ah! . . .M-more Itachi. . . I w-want more" Sasuke begged. Trying to buck his hips up as the end of his erection was sucked on. Soon complying to the smallers comply, Itachi took Sasuke fully into his mouth, causing him to shout out in pleasure.

Sasuke continued to attempt and buck his hips up, failing due to the strong hands on his hips. Itachi kept sucking and bobbing his head up and down soon deep throating his sibling as he pressed him tongue against the throbbing member.

Sasuke, desperate to touch Itachi pulled at the handcuffs as he continued his moans and begs. His climax racing up on him quickly.

With a few more hard sucks and teasing Sasuke came with a shout, white lights going off behind his eyes, while Itachi greedily drank down all Sasuke had to offer him, cleaning him up nicely.

Before Sasuke could even recover from his high his was completely taken off guard as Itachi moved down lower and flicked his tongue out over his lovers entrance, driving the younger to the edge of insanity.

Sasuke arched his back up off the bed, pushing back into Itachi as a tongue was pushed up into his tight hole, licking over his insides, coating them in saliva.

"Ooooh. . .ha haaa. . .Ahhh. . . .Nggghhh. . . Mmmmm more b-brother. . . D-deeper pl-p-please. . . I-I need i-it deeper" Sasuke begged, moaned, and panted out. Itachi internally smirked and pushed his tongue in deeper.

"Aaahhhh. . . Oooh y-yes. . .There r-right there . . . Mmmm" Itachi continued to lick and press his tongue up into that wonderful little bundle of nerves inside Sasuke that made him see stars.

Sasuke could feel a second climax creeping into his stomach when Itachi pulled his tongue out of him, causing Sasuke to groan and buck his hips up in protest, wanting more of that wonderful feeling.

"Be patient my love, you'll get your reward for being such a perfect little angel soon" Itachi promised, making Sasuke moan at what he knew was coming soon.

Moving back up onto his brother hips Itachi rocked and grinded his hips down into Sasuke's causing him to moan out in need.

Deciding to first give his brother a little strip tease first though before fulfilling both of their needs. Itachi slowly and as sexy as possible pulled his shirt off over his head, followed by him moving onto his knees to pull not only his pants but his boxers off at the same time, giving Sasuke the perfect view of what he was about to get.

Sasuke could only stare at what was about to be given to him, moaning at the thought.

Itachi finally deciding he'd had enough teasing and foreplay moved down to align himself at his brothers tight entrance. Looking back up at Sasuke's face just to double check that he was ready before pushing fully up to the hilt, getting the beginning wave of pain over with for Sasuke's sake.

Sasuke let out a painful scream as he was stretched open to accommodate the presence of his brothers erection. Although the two had done this plenty of times Sasuke always stayed extremely tight, not that either were complaining.

Itachi wasted no time in pulling Sasuke's hips up a bit and start a slow steady pace. It didn't take long though for Sasuke to adjust and want more.

"Mmmmm. . . m-more" Sasuke started begging.

"More what" Itachi asked, holding back from pounding the young boy.

"F-fuck me more. . . H-harder and fa-faster. . . please" Sasuke begged. Itachi loved the begging too. Soon complying to the begs and going faster and harder.

"D-deeper. . . Fuck m-me deeper I-itachi" Sasuke panted out, wanting to just be pounded into the mattress.

Itachi let out a low moan of pleasure and just went full out pounding into Sasuke nice and deep, driving them both that much closer to the edge.

After changing angles a few times Itachi soon rammed right up into Sasuke sweet spot causing said person to scream out in pleasure, arching him back for more.

"Yes! Oh God R-ight there. . . Fuck m-me right th-there!" Sasuke shouted, Itachi complying soon turning Sasuke into nothing more than a moaning, writhing piled of jelly as his blood continued to flow south. The beginnings of climax creeping up into his lower stomach with his lovers.

Sasuke spread his legs wider and wrapped them around his brothers waist, forcing him in even deeper, driving both to the very edge.

"Ahhhh. . . O fuck y-yes" Sasuke continued his wanton moans, barely making any sense at this point.

"So good. . . Mmmmm. . . Nice'n tight" Itachi moaned out, leaning over Sasuke's body that was beautifully curved out, and latched onto his neck, moaning the whole time in pure pleasure.

"J-just a bit m-more" Sasuke moaned out, receiving a similar statement from his brother who was enjoying his neck as he mercilessly pounded Sasuke into the mattress.

"Ahhhhh! Itachi!" Sasuke let out a loud yell as white hot lights exploded behind his eyes as he came again, the yell quickly turning into a low moan as Itachi spilled his seed into his little lover, breathing out 'Sasuke'.

Both brothers lay panting for a moment before Itachi leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing two things, a key and a chain.

The key of coarse went to the handcuffs, but the chain could hook onto Sasuke's chocker necklace like a dog chain.

Itachi quickly chained his brother up once both had caught their breath and uncuffed him. Forcing him up, and wrapping an arm around his waist he quickly flipped the two. Leaving a Sasuke in Itachi's lap, as both started getting excited once again.

Itachi pulled on the leash, forcing Sasuke down on top of him. "Ride me my sexy little brother" Itachi ordered, slipping a hand up and under the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"I'll strip you down if you do a good job" Itachi promised, and Sasuke wanting to be free of the tight outfit that had him even hotter than he normally would be would love for his brother to strip him.

"Deal" Sasuke whispered into Itachi's ear before he started moving his hips up and down, placing his hands on either side of Itachi's head to hold himself up.

Itachi was thourgholy enjoying the site of Sasuke riding him in this outfit though.

Sasuke liked it rough though and wasted no time in picking up a hard, fast speed that would bring the both of them to release soon enough.

Itachi's hands were wandering Sasuke's body, enjoying the raw pleasure of Sasuke riding him. Soon wanting a bit more attention though he pulled on the chain, forcing Sasuke to lay down on top of Itachi while his hips continued working, Itachi bucking up into Sasuke more and more with each passing second.

Sasuke's hungry lips soon found the others and the two started a hot make-out session as they continued making love, Sasuke soon throwing his head back at his third release Itachi arching up at his second.

It took a bit longer for the two to catch their breath this time but once they did Itachi wasted no time in pushing Sasuke back against the bed and pulling his shirt over his head, ripping the bow out in the process. Once the top had been thrown across the room, forgotten, Itachi moved down to pull the tight little skirt off his panting brother and toss it somewhere forgotten with the top.

Quickly taking advantage of the soft, white milky skin now exposed to him Itachi went down licking a trail of saliva from Sasuke's neck down to his chest were he left hot open mouth kisses.

Kissing his way over to a perk little nipple Itachi made quick work of taking it in his mouth and sucking on it, hard.

"Oooh. . .Brother mmmm. . . Keep go-going" Sasuke panted out, fisting his brothers silky black hair as he moved over to the next nipple, giving it equal attention.

Moving down along the smallers body, which was arching up for more of his touches, Itachi worked his way down to his stomach. Dipping his tongue down into the youngers navel, sending bolts of pleasure through the others body.

"Ha. . .haaa ah. . ."Sasuke had completely lost any control he had over his body and just let every moan escape his lips, sounding like a complete whore, not that he cared at this point in the game. In the most basic form, Sasuke was Itachi's whore, and he was 100 percent happy with it too.

Itachi came back up to Sasuke's lips, kissing him feverishly as he spread his legs open.

"Mmmmm. . . I'm done with all this teasing and forplay between our fucking" Itachi stated after the kiss going down to kiss Sasuke again as he let out a moan at the way his brother spoke, knowing from here on out it was going to be nothing but hard fucking.

"Mmmm. . . Keep fucking me Itachi. . .Fuck me so good I won't want to get up for a week" Sasuke breathed out, rubbing his abused entrance to Itachi's rehardened member.

With a light smirk Itachi plunged back into his brother, hilt deep and smashing into his prostate without trying.

Sasuke arched up in a mix of pain and pleasure as he was brutally stretched again but this time with his sweetest spot being rammed into.

Wasting no more time than necessary Itachi made quick work of his brother, pounding into him ruthlessly. Sending them both to cloud nine.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around his brothers waist, working his hips up with his brothers in an attempt for an even higher cloud of pleasure.

"Ahhh. . .Ha haaa. . .Y-yes. . .Fuck y-y-yes. . .Just l-like th-this. . .Oooh" Sasuke had lost all his senses to the pleasure that was racing through his body.

"Mine. . . Haaa. . . My beautiful brother . . .Mmmm so hot. . . tight" Itachi had lost himself in all this hot sweet pleasure and passion.

Both came again screaming the otheres name, Sasuke arching his back so far his shoulders and head were digging into the bed, Itachi bent over him, both faces expressing their extreme pleasure as they rode out their orgasms.

Itachi collapsed on Sasuke, before moving out to lay on his side, pulling a still panting Sasuke to his chest.

Sasuke sighed on in contentment, cuddling against Itachi as Itachi pulled the covers over both of them as they fell into a sweet much needed sleep, muttering soft 'I love you''s to each other.

--

The next morning Itachi woke up first, looking down at his little brother who was curled up against his side.

Careful, as to not wake his sleeping lover Itachi got up out of the bed and wandered off to the bathroom with his cell phone to make a couple calls, insuring that today would go as planned.

After the calls were made insuring Madara and Pein had the store ready to close up early and the party up in their 'house' prepared.

Going back to his room Itachi found Sasuke had woken up and was lazily rubbing the sleepy sand out of his eyes.

"Morning baby brother" Itachi stated walking over to give Sasuke a small hug and pick him up, carrying him off to get showered and cleaned up for today's short work day.

The stores would only be open until one in the afternoon. After that they would get ready for a Halloween party that Itachi intended to drag Sasuke away from at around seven or eight depending on how well the party went.

Sasuke worked full on time at Title Uchiha, when not in school which was closed today for the holiday, and Madara was full time down in Akatsuki. Itachi jumped around between the two but would mostly be up in Title Uchiha today.

Normally he would try to stay in Akatsuki since all his trust worthy friends, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu, Zetsu, Konan, and Pein were, plus his uncle that was like a father to both brothers. Sasuke preferred the workers in Akatsuki then the ones in Title Uchiha because they were his brothers friends and much more permanent, due to the fact that the store did deal with criminals, hence how it was barely legal, but they stayed legal, at least the store stayed legal the workers were another story.

Hidan was an extremest, Kakazu was a gambler and possibly a drug dealer. Sasori had a tendency to kill things and make them into puppets, which he collected. Deidara loved to blow things up. Zetsu was a cannibal. Kisame, Konan, and Pein hadn't really done anything that illegal yet, due to how high up in power they were, Pein second in command, Konan his girlfriend, and Kisame Itachi's best friend.

The day was pretty slow all in all, on both ends.

When one finally rolled around everyone was thankful to be able to go and get ready for the Halloween party.

--

Up in the Uchiha's living quarters the entire Akatsuki was helping to finish up some final things for the party. Setting up the DJ stand, Moving some furniture, and getting food and drinks set up.

Afterwards everyone was free to get dressed up since the party wouldn't be starting till five and it was only three.

Sasuke and Itachi were vampires.

Itachi in tight black pants with a blood red tank top that showed off all his muscles, black converse, chains hanging off his pants, some bracelets and wrist bands, a silver cross necklace, and off coarse fake fangs.

Sasuke was suppose to be Itachi's mate, wearing a tight black mini skirt, purple tank top with matching purple fishnet tights and gloves that went up to his elbow without the fingers, a black chocker necklace with a crescent moon hanging off it with, black Bella flats and of fangs. He would only cross dress like this in public around Halloween when he didn't have to worry about his stores reputation as much over clothing, otherwise only Itachi got to see him dressed as a girl and occasionally one of Itachi's friends if they decided to sneak up into their private living area, which they did a lot.

was a blue witch with a tight black tub top and skirt with a tight blue shear see-through over top, matching blue fishnet tights, black high heels, her hair was straightened, her nails done in blue nail polish, and to top it off a witch hat with blue spider webbing design.

Pein was to be her wizard. Wearing a black cape with a dull orange inside, black leather pants, combat books and a silk orange shirt.

Hidan was a grim reaper, with the black cloak, his face done as a skeletons and he even had some creepy scythe.

Kakazu was some ghoul with a mask, black tank top, baggy black pants, and weird stitching tattoo's.

Sasori was a puppet, wearing normal party clothes of jeans and a white top but he had face painting all over him giving him the effect of being a puppet.

Deidara was a dead bomber, dressed in torn up jeans a ripped black shirt, splattered in fake blood and had, what I could only hope, were fake bombs.

Kisame and Zetsu, well they didn't really need a costume, being as Kisame was blue and already looked like some freaky shark man and Zetsu was half green half white and looked almost like a Venus flytrap. It was weird but we were use to them.

Lastly Madara was dressed at a devil complete with the devil horns, tail, and pitch fork. He had on tight black jeans, and a black shirt with black dress shoes.

Everyone managed to get ready about ten minutes before people started arriving at five.

--

The party was going pretty well, everyone enjoying themselves thoroughly.

Everyone was either dancing or sitting somewhere talking. The music was great and there were no drugs or alcohol beside the occasional smoker or someone who decided they'd press their luck and sneak some beer up but they always got caught and thrown out before any real trouble occurred.

It was now pushing almost seven thirty and Itachi saw Sasuke wandering off to the kitchen, most likely after a snack. Looking around to make sure no one was following to disturb them, besides the hungry eyes that followed Sasuke's every move, it looked clear.

Walking into the kitchen Itachi found his little lover eating a chocolate covered strawberry.

"O Sasuke" Itachi teased.

Turning around Sasuke gave a small 'yes' in acknowledgement.

"You have some chocolate on your face right here" Itachi stated leaning in to give Sasuke a sweet little kiss.

Sasuke smirked against his lovers lips and gently kissed back before pulling away and giving a playful 'thank you'.

"So," Itachi started, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind him, "I thought maybe we could sneak off for a little romantic Halloween stroll."

"Hm, that sounds like a lovely idea" Sasuke replied. Itachi released Sasuke and went to tell their uncle that he would be taking Sasuke off for a stroll and that if something happened he could just call Itachi on his cell phone.

Reentering the kitchen Itachi found Sasuke waiting for him by the door that led to the balcony/porch which had a set of steps that led to the ground.

Wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist once they had escaped their house they aimlessly strolled down through the park.

It was a large park, with a biking and hiking trail, playgrounds set up around the area for younger children and a large lake. Their were some street lamps around the pathways to keep the place illuminated for the couples that decided they'd take a little stroll, like themselves. The street lamps had been decorated a bit for Halloween but the eerie atmosphere that the park produced at night was enough on its own.

Itachi led Sasuke down a pathway by the lake. Bringing him over to a tree were he'd had a friend stop by earlier and set up a soft red satin blanket and perfectly picked white and red roses laying on the blanket.

Sitting down with Sasuke, Itachi handed him the bouquet of flowers, Sasuke taking a minute to admire them. While admiring them Sasuke found a silver cross necklace around the flowers.

Smiling softly at the present Sasuke gave Itachi a small kiss on the cheek while removing the necklace from the bouquet. Itachi then helped his younger brother clasp the necklace around his neck before pulling him back into his lap and turning his head to kiss him deeper.

The eerie atmosphere was quickly changing to that of a more romantic one. Both brothers hoping that it would last.

* * *

**Chapter 1, and that was most likely the major lemon in the story, there will be more, but I'm not writing this fic just for sex scenes, but I know people love sex scenes so there will be a few more. I don't have this fully planned out yet sex wise but I would guess two or three. This story is probably gona be around ten LONG chapters so there you fare warning. **

* * *

**_Preview_**

* * *

**_Hands were just starting to move under shirts when a loud gurgling sound was heard from the lake. _**

**_Both brothers stopped in their actions to look past the lake. Sasuke thought he saw something move and went over by the edge to investigate further. _**

**_Itachi stayed close by Sasuke, keeping one arm around his waist, not wanting him to accidentally fall into the ice cold lake. _**

**_Looking deep into the waters both brothers this time thought they saw something move, and it looked like it was moving towards the surface. _**

**_"What is that" Sasuke questioned Itachi. _**

**_"I wish I knew" Itachi replied. _**

**_The thing coming closer to the surface, soon to coming to appear to be. . . _**


End file.
